The Man Out of Time
by this is abandoned entirely
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. What remains of the Seven were travelling over the seas, when they met an assassin. He says he's from the past, and that he is very powerful. What's the assassin's name? Percy Jackson. Unfortunately discontinued. Adopted by MJ-Booklover.
1. Annabeth I

It all started with the assassin.

A blond-haired girl sat on the deck of a flying ship: The Argo II. An amazing ship, it was, but it had been damaged in the recent attack from the Romans, led by the power-hungry Octavian. They were now sailing over the seas to the ancient lands.

Leo did a great job designing this, the girl thought. Her name was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She was gazing wistfully at the sea. She had no idea why. Ever since Annabeth had been twelve, and finally assigned her own quest, Annabeth had felt connected to the sea. She constantly felt like something was missing, a person, maybe.

The ship was quiet, as everyone mourned the death of the supposed seventh quest member, Daniel Peterson, son of Apollo. He was Roman, so his death only really affected Frank and Hazel, but the whole ship radiated sadness.

In front of the demigod, a geyser sprouted up from the ocean. Annabeth stood quickly, knife in hand. Her friends rushed to the deck, behind Annabeth.

Jason held himself like a leader, chin high and posture strong. His blond hair stuck up a little, like he just woke up, which was probably the case. The storm he had created to drive off the Romans was huge. He wore a smooth purple t-shirt and faded jeans. He held a pillow.

Piper's choppy hair was blowing in the wind. She held her bronze knife, Katoptris, interpreted as 'looking glass', in the pocket of her ripped jeans.

Hazel was wearing her usual style of clothes. Annabeth wasn't Aphrodite's daughter, and, seeing as she had too much on her mind to check, she didn't know what it was called. Nor did Piper. She held no weapons.

Frank wore some of Jason's clothes, which were way too small for him. A blue shirt and sweatpants weren't exactly fashionable, but what did Annabeth care? He held his bow, but none of his arrows were in his quiver.

Leo wore grease-covered jeans and an old white shirt. His tool belt wouldn't be much help in a fight.

Out of the geyser came a staircase spiraling down the tower, and eventually resting on the Argo II. A door formed at the top, and Annabeth was reminded of a Disney princess tower. But what came out wasn't a princess.

A man in a sea green assassin outfit, covered in seaweed came out. His weapons appeared to be part Celestial Bronze, part mortal steel (Annabeth was reminded of Backbiter). The man jumped off the tower, not bothering with the steps. Behind him, the tower crumbled, and the water shot out to grab Seaweed. He landed on a water hand, and stepped off gracefully. The water receded back into the ocean.

"Who are you?" asked Annabeth. She hated not knowing things. She was about to fire off more questions, but his confused look stopped her. He stepped forward hesitantly, and Annabeth brandished her knife. Faster than possible, Seaweed ran at her. He touched her forehead, and she saw memories flashing before her eyes. She crumpled, and the last thing she saw before falling unconscious was the remaining Seven charging the man.


	2. Annabeth II

Answers.

That's the only thing Annabeth wanted when she woke up, ignoring the burning pain in her forehead.

Not if the crew was okay, because Jason was standing over her, and he would normally be the first to go. Not if she was okay. Not even if Gaea had sent an attack.

She was a daughter of Athena, after all. She naturally wanted answers, and would stop at almost nothing to get them.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason when he saw she was awake. She nodded. Anything to get answers. Besides, she didn't want to get the crew worried. She sat up, and winced.

"Who…" she trailed off, in too much pain to speak. Jason understood.

"He hasn't said anything yet." Jason said grimly. "Just told us to meet in the dining hall once you woke up. He beat us all up in a second."

Annabeth was surprised. They were supposed to be the most powerful demigods of the century. Then again, most of them were weaponless. Jason's voice dropped down to a whisper. "He knew our names. He might be a spy for Gaea. He hasn't responded to any of our questions, not even with Piper's charmspeak."

Annabeth let this sink in. He was immune to charmspeak. Seaweed was powerful. She steeled her nerves, and got up. Pain flared all over her head, but she ignored it. Annabeth needed answers.

She was about to suggest they go, when she noticed the feeling of longing had turned into dread and hope. She frowned. The assassin had controlled water, and she always felt connected to the sea… wait. Controlled water?

"How did he-" she started, but Jason was already gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Annabeth reached the dining hall, all was quiet. Everyone was staring at the assassin, who was staring at the walls uncomfortably. She studied him, but couldn't see under his hood. She decided to start off simple.

"Who are you?" She asked. Seaweed looked at her. He closed his eyes and looked like he was remembering something.

"I, Annabeth Chase, am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, assassin of the gods." The crew sat, and, in Annabeth's case, stood in shock.

"But Poseidon made the oath, right?" Leo asked. Seaweed- no, Percy- shot his gaze at him.

"I was born before the oath, like your friend Nico, or fellow crew mate, Hazel." He didn't notice the discomfort of the remaining Seven. He grinned. " _Way_ before the oath."

He said it like it was some sort of inside joke. Annabeth's curiosity burned almost as hard as her head. She sat down at the head of the table.

"How long ago?" She asked.

"Oh… two thousand years." Everyone choked. Two _thousand_ years, Annabeth thought. How was he still alive? As if reading her mind, Percy said, "I was frozen in ice at the bottom of the ocean. Your Celestial Bronze and whatever that gold thingy is melted it. At least, I think so."

Annabeth started when Jason banged the table and hissed, "I don't believe you. How would you be able to speak English if you time traveled, huh?"

Percy took off his hood, and Annabeth felt a blush creep up onto her face. Percy had _gorgeous_ sea-green eyes, like his outfit. His wind-swept black hair made him look like Jason had when Percy first came out of the ocean. Minus the pillow, of course.

"When I tapped Annabeth's forehead," Percy said. Annabeth's forehead flared. "I searched through all of her memories back until a little before she got her quest to find the Master Bolt. I couldn't go any farther. In fact, I don't even know how I did it in the first place. It just felt _right_."

"All of them?" Leo asked, grinning like an idiot. Percy glared at him.

"Not those ones, Repair Boy."

Annabeth, for the first time since she was twelve, felt the feeling of longing completely leave her.


	3. Frank III

Leo was a pervert for saying that.

Hazel, after realizing what Leo had suggested, started fanning her face. Frank knew he loved Hazel. So why did Leo have to come in and try to steal her from him? And, when Hazel seemed to maybe, just maybe, like the son of Vul- no, Hephaestus, Frank became a little, well, _overprotective_ of his girl.

Stop it Zhang, Frank chided himself. Hazel loved him, not Valdez. But every time he saw the two, like when they worked back to back in killing some _venti_ , his hope slowly diminished. He had told himself to concentrate on the danger at hand, but, when there were no monsters, Frank felt desperate and slightly angry.

So Frank led the blushing Hazel out of the mess hall. He wasn't the curious type, so he didn't care for anything else Annabeth wanted to ask. He'd get Piper to fill him and Hazel in later. Frank brought Hazel to her room.

She sat down on her bed. She had stopped fanning her face, which saddened Frank slightly. He thought it was really cute when Hazel did that. He sat next to her. The two sat in silence for a while.

"You don't need to be jealous." Frank turned to Hazel. Was he really that obvious?

"I know." Frank sighed. "It's just-"

"We aren't going to do anything." Hazel said firmly. "I just want to see his relation to, um, Sammy."

Sammy. Hazel's ex-boyfriend. He was probably dead. Frank felt a guilty pleasure thinking about that. He pushed it aside, and told Hazel, "I'm curious, too. It's fine."

It wasn't.

Hazel could see right through him. She understood Frank's feelings. She didn't say anything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Frank lay in bed that night, tossing and turning, the Argo II was flying past the Pillars of Hercules, if what Leo had blared out all over the ship was true. He was probably the only one not helping. He knew Hazel was out there. The Imperial Gold tip on one of Frank's arrows coming off was enough. He also knew Percy was still on board. He might end up coming on the quest, in which case, Frank should've tried to socialize.

A sudden thought occurred to him. What if _Percy_ was the seventh member? And, if the hurricane flying next to the ship was any indication, Percy could be the storm, not Jason. He was, at least, more powerful than Daniel. Daniel died to the Romans. Completely ripped to shreds. It was gruesome, and Frank had to watch it. He couldn't do anything. After all, what help was the Chinese-Handcuff Solving Iguana?

It scared him how easily the Romans tore apart one of their own. Frank knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep for a while.

The door creaked open behind him. Frank turned and saw Piper standing at the door. He pulled the covers off.

"Come on." Frank said sleepily. Piper did, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." She said. "You're having love problems, aren't you."

"It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Frank looked away.

"Yeah."

"Repair Boy?"

"Yeah."

"I know how it feels." Piper walked up to him. "I've got to worry about Reyna. She's gonna have Jason in the end! I know it! They've known each other for years, and Reyna's the praetor of the Romans! And I'm supposed to be daughter of the love goddess."

By the end of her rant, Piper's voice had dropped down to a whisper. Silent tears streaked down her cheeks. Frank sat there awkwardly. He had little experience with crying girls, as his mom and grandmother never cried. So he decided to just try and soothe her.

"Hey. I'm sure it will work out. You're beautiful, you're nice, you're what he needs! Reyna, trust me on this, doesn't stand a chance."

Slowly, Piper stopped crying. She looked down. "I'm sorry. I came in here, wanting to help, but all I did was spill my problems to you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Frank said. And he meant it. "You can come back whenever."


	4. Frank IV

The next morning, Frank walked to the mess hall, completely tired. He had gotten no sleep last night, what with Sammy and Percy and becoming a therapist. As he sat down at the table, he noticed everyone was silent.

Usually, that wouldn't bother him, but even Leo was silent.

"So…" said Percy, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him, and Frank noticed he too was tired. "Frank, we've past the Pillars of Hercules, or Heracles, or whatever."

"He was a jerk." Piper said, glaring at the walls. Frank tried not to look surprised.

"You were there?" he asked.

"You think she's unable to do things?" asked Jason.

"No- that's not what I- I mean," Frank stuttered.

"Anyway, we probably should be on the lookout for monsters. I had a dream last night." Hazel said. Attention fell on her.

"Tell us." Annabeth commanded.

"Alright." Hazel said, looking uncomfortable. "I was standing in Camp, um, Jupiter, seeing the usual nightmare, when the dream changed. Suddenly I was standing at the Acropolis in Greece. I think. Anyways, Gaea was speaking to a giant. Not sure which. The giant said 'The Jackson boy is back,' and Gaea, sounding angry, said, 'send out the dragon,' and the giant asked which. She said 'Dr-', before pausing, and said 'Levesque is listening' and everything went black. I woke up."

"The Jackson boy… Me?" Percy asked, pulling his hood back up.

"Yes, you." Annabeth said, exasperated. "Who is 'Dr'?"

Hazel shrugged. "I don't know."

"He's going to be dangerous." Jason said. "All dragons are."

"Thank you, Mr. Optimism." Leo said. "Perfect morale booster."

Frank stood. "I'll keep watch."

He left the mess hall and walked to the deck. Glaring defiantly at the sky, Frank wanted to yell 'why do you do this to us', but figured that he would sound crazy. He turned into a moth and started flying around the ship, searching for invaders. Seeing nothing, he sat behind Festus and turned into Frank: The Human.

Percy was almost certainly the seventh. Frank just wanted to see a display of power. He kind of wanted 'Dr' to come.

I'm going to call him Doctor, Frank decided.

He lay down and stared at the sky. Why couldn't life be easy for him, or his friends? Frank looked over at Festus.

"Hey Festus," he said. "Has Leo said anything about me to you? If he hasn't, my name is Frank Zhang. There's a dragon, not like you, a real one, sorry, coming to kill a friend."

Frank felt slightly delusional talking to Festus. Festus continued to stare at nothing, but he creaked. Frank didn't know what that mean

"Okay." Frank stood up and patted Festus. "Bye."

He turned into a hawk and flew into the air. Frank looked around again.

Piper, after Frank told her she was welcome to come back whenever, had helped him get over his jealousy to Leo. He had a sudden thought. Who was driving this?

Frank flew to the wheel. Hedge was driving. The faun- no, _satyr_ , glared at him. He pulled out his baseball bat and made a swing at him. Frank dodged, and left the crazy goat.

He sat on the deck again, still a hawk. He stared at the sky for about an hour, before feeling fear stronger than he's ever felt. Frank looked around wildly, and saw a small purple dot in the sky, growing fast. This was a monster.

Frank ran for his life to the dining hall. Everyone was laughing at some joke Percy made.

"Attack!" Frank yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Percy stood and ran out the door, towards the deck.

Frank was about to follow, when Jason said, "stop."

He turned on him. "What?"

"I want to see his fighting skills." Jason said calmly.

"But what if that's Doctor, I mean the dragon?"

"Then we'll help if it gets out of hand. Swear on the Styx to not help unless necessary."

Wasn't the Styx a way of ensuring a deal, Frank wondered. But he did.

Jason turned the rest of the crew. "You too."

After some protesting, they did. Frank brought them all out to the monster. It was just landing when they came out to spectate.

Frank tried not to scream. It was purple with black spots, red eyes, and ichor-covered fangs. It simply radiated fear. It tucked in is majestic, yet frightening wings. It was clearly a dragon.

"Who are you?" Percy asked pulling out a… pen? Percy looked at it in surprise, then realization flashed on his face. The dragon laughed.

"Who am I?" the dragon mused. "I am the most powerful dragon of all time, and your death."


	5. Annabeth V

Annabeth approached Percy after dinner. He was staring wistfully at the sea, and Annabeth was reminded of herself. She walked up next to him.

"Hey." Annabeth said. She pulled him down to sit. "How are you holding up?"

"It's weird." Percy said. He looked at her. "Finding everyone you love gone."

Annabeth, for some reason, felt a pang of sadness at that. She asked, "How did you get in the ice in the first place?"

Percy closed his eyes. He pulled up his hood. "I don't want to talk about it."

Annabeth nodded, understanding. She, too, had secrets. Secrets nobody knew about.

"How about a trade?' she asked, a plan forming. Percy looked at her.

"What?"

"You tell me, I'll tell you a secret nobody else knows of _mine."_

"Right after I tell you?"

"Yes."

"Swear."

"I swear on the River Styx." Percy seemed to accept that. He sighed.

"I was nearby Artemis's temple, when a group of girls wearing silver tried to capture me. I fought back, but didn't kill. Just knocked out. Then, this giant, disgusting hag thingy came in. It lunged for one of the girls, but I stabbed it. It disintegrated, but I started turning to ice, like what I had done to this one guy who got me mad. One of the girls said to grab me, and, with my last thought, I summoned some water to drag me away. I somehow ended up in the sea."

Group of girls wearing silver, Annabeth thought. She asked, "Did you hear any of their names?"

Percy nodded. "One was named Zoë Nightshadow, no Nightshade."

Annabeth's throat turned dry. Zoë had been one of the quest members who came to save Artemis from Atlas. Annabeth had watched her die. Percy held up a pen.

"She dropped this." Percy put it in his sleeve. "Your turn."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "The hag thing was probably one of the _arai_. Anyways, you already know about the Mark of Athena? So, I guess… oh! This is the story of why I ran away. When I was seven, there was this one monster attack. It was a giant, and I mean _giant_ hellhound. It pounced at one of my twin brothers, but I threw a kitchen knife at it. It distracted it, so, instead of killing Bobby- that's the twin- it just cut it. He fell to the floor. I outsmarted the hellhound, and lured it away. Some archer killed it. At the time, I didn't understand, but now I know it was a Roman. Anyways, when I got back, my stepmom kicked me out of the house for a night. Her reason was for 'putting Bobby into extreme condition'. It was a scratch."

Percy had been nodding sympathetically the whole time, and halfway through, took off his hood. He smiled sadly at her, which she returned. Percy lightly punched her. She did it back, though it didn't seem to affect him. Soon, they had a full blown punching war (that Annabeth eventually lost). A while later, as Annabeth pondered why she felt like she had known him for years, he asked her a very startling question.

"Can I come?" Annabeth turned to him. He was tossing a knife up and down.

"Huh?" she asked. He pulled off his hood.

"On the quest."

"Oh, no." she didn't know why, but she didn't want him to get hurt. Percy did a baby-seal look with his eyes. It still managed to look cute in his outfit.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"N-no!"

Percy saw she was breaking. He continued to stare at her with those eyes. He got up in her face. Annabeth exhaled.

"Fine." she said. Percy cheered.

That was yesterday. Now, as Percy fought the most powerful dragon in existence, with the ship on fire, she knew she had made the right choice.


	6. Piper VI

Percy was invincible.

Not literally- hopefully. Piper knew with absolute certainty that she did _not_ want to anger Percy. She'd known that ever since he'd hit Jason on the head with his closed fist, and knocked him out immediately.

After the dragon had announced he- Piper assumed it was a boy- was the most powerful dragon, Piper looked over to Annabeth for answers. Annabeth, pale as a sheet, noticed her gaze.

"Draco." Annabeth said. The dragon- Draco- looked over at her. He smiled.

"Good to know I have… popularity." Draco said in his deep, rich voice.

"But this isn't possible!" Annabeth protested. "My mom cast you into the sky!"

"Bah!" Draco snarled. "Curse the gods and their manipulated story-telling ways! Pallas Athena did _not_ defeat me! The Olympians had to combine their strength to defeat my weakest form! Now, I will destroy them, and take on the role of Lord of the Stars!"

Draco turned his attention back on Percy. "Of course, I have to kill you first! Even you cannot defeat my strongest form!"

Draco flew above Percy, billowing out jets of flame. Percy, rolled away from the first jet of flame, and threw one of his knives at Draco. It bounced off harmlessly. Percy cursed. Piper looked at Annabeth again, just as Percy's pen turned into a sword.

"How do you beat him?" She yelled over the flames. Annabeth looked at her.

"No idea! Even Hercules-" Leo interrupted her.

"You don't know?" Leo mock gasped. "What has the world come to?"

"As I was saying," said Annabeth, glaring at Leo. "Not even Hercules beat him! Some think Ladon is Draco, but he's just the son, or the second-in-command, nobody knows! On a scale of power, the person right above him is Gaea!"

Piper gulped. That was powerful, and if Percy didn't weaken it a lot, they'd all die.

"We need to put out the fires!" Jason, yelled flying around the ship. "Leo- control room! Frank, take Hazel and get the cabins! Piper, stay on the deck with Annabeth! I'll do everything else!"

"I want to help!" Piper protested weakly. Annabeth unsheathed her knife.

"Sorry, Piper," she said. "But we need to do this."

Jason flew away, and Piper looked at Percy. He was somehow still alive, sweating, but Draco seemed perfectly fine.

"A fine challenge!" he shouted gleefully. "The best since the gods!"

Thunder boomed overhead. Maybe Jason was working his storm magic (Piper hoped not, Jason already had created a powerful storm to drive off the Romans recently), or the gods felt insulted. Piper didn't stay to find out.

She rushed over to Festus, dodging fire and small hurricanes (Percy, she assumed) as she went. She leaped over Annabeth, who was using a bucket-shaped piece of wood filled with water to put out the fires. Oh, how she wished she had kept the cornucopia instead of throwing it into the ocean. The ship touched down in the water, and waves splashed from every side. The Argo II was soaked. Most of the fires went out, and Piper looked back at Percy.

He was hovering in a giant hurricane now, weaponry flying around him. Draco was trapped in the hurricane, looking slightly battered. It didn't make him any less intimidating, though. A rouge knife embedded itself in Draco's eye, but he nodded his head and the weapon fell out.

Piper reached Festus, and pulled on the back of his head. To her surprise, a hatch sprang open. Piper fumbled around on the inside, looking for a kill-the-giant-scary-thing button (it wouldn't be the first she had seen), but no dice.

"Annabeth!" she called. The girl in question turned to her. "Come here!"

Annabeth sprinted over, dodging a ball of something greenish-purple. It melted the wood where it landed, and Piper saw her cabin. It was empty, so Piper assumed Frank and Hazel had gotten everything out.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked. Piper gestured to the control panel. Annabeth understood. She got to work. Piper looked back up at the fight.

Draco was flying around, beat up. One of his wings was bleeding ichor, and the other looked like it was close to falling off. His fangs were missing, and multiple weapons had embedded themselves in between the scales, but Draco was still smiling.

Percy, on the other hand, was going strong. The water seemed to have rejuvenated him. He was shooting hurricanes, thunder (how, Piper didn't know) and weapons like nobody's business. Giant waves hammered Draco, and tendrils kept grabbing his mouth to stop him from breathing fire, or acid, as she assumed he could.

It was the most fascinating scene ever.

There was a click behind her, and Annabeth exclaimed,"Done!"

A layer of mist surrounded the Argo II, and, when it faded, nothing had changed. Piper looked at Annabeth.

"What was that supposed to do?" she asked. Annabeth grinned triumphantly.

"Acid proof flooring."

Draco heard her, and roared, "ACID-PROOF? I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS, ANNABETH CHASE! I WILL TEAR YOU AP- ACKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Draco fell to the ground, right in front of Percy, who dissipated the hurricane, and fell to the ground.. The shard of a sword, imbedded at a point in his head, had killed him. Percy smirked.

"You know what they say, Draco. What goes up must come down!" Percy started picking his weapons from the dead dragon corpse. A wind blowing behind her alerted her to Jason. She turned and saw Jason staring at Draco in awe.

"How-" he started. Piper stopped him with a kiss.

"Percy." Piper said when she pulled away.


	7. Piper VII

After hours of searching what remained of the ship, in which Leo almost cried, the Seven (Piper decided to include Percy as the seventh) gathered around the corpse of Draco. It, strangely, hadn't dissolved. One of the Camp Half-Blood plates remained, with two of their glasses.

Percy stuck his hand on the plate, and a blue sandwich appeared. He began to chew on it. Nobody else ate.

"What?" Percy said, swallowing, noticing the strange looks he was getting.

"It's just… blue?" Leo said, unsure. Percy set the sandwich down on Draco.

"Yeah. It reminds me of how I am: different from the rest of the world." Percy replied, shrugging. Hazel looked thoughtful.

"It does, doesn't it?" she asked. Piper opened her mouth to reply, when an all too familiar voice spoke.

 _Time is of value._ The voice of Gaea spoke. The demigods pulled out their weapons. _Like my youngest, Kronos._

"I've heard this voice." Percy mumbled.

"You saw my memories." Annabeth reminded him. Percy shook his head.

"No… I mean… before…"

"Cupcake, almost all of us have." Piper didn't know when Hedge had come in, but he sounded like he spoke from experience.

"But…"

 _Ah, yes. Perseus Jackson, the Man Out of Time._ Gaea chuckled.

"Man Out of Time?" asked Frank.

 _The Olympians did this to you, boy._ Gaea said. _They changed your fate. You should have been born in the twenty-first century._

Piper glared at the approaching land. Wait, she thought. Land?

 _You should have defeated Alecto and the Minotaur before you even reached Camp Half-Blood. Met Annabeth at twelve_ (Piper noticed Annabeth's face of realization) _. You should have-_

Percy closed his eyes and made a gesture. He put three fingers in a claw over his heart, then moved it outwards. Gaea's presence disappeared.

"Shut up, you dirty liar." Percy said.

Leo looked at Percy. "That was a horrible pun, even for me."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As it turned out, the land was Rome. In the excitement of Percy and Draco, all thoughts of saving Nico and Rome had left her mind. She felt guilty.

Coach Hedge had lead them to a hotel, stating that he had a good feeling about it.

It was a large Imperial Gold tower stood, touching the clouds. The words _Half-Blood Hotel of Rome_ could be found in Celestial Bronze at the top of the building. It was worn down, like nobody had used it in years.

Upon entering, Coach scrambled towards them, boredom and worry shining in his eyes.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Hedge family hotel." He said.

Before anyone could react, he reached behind the desk and pulled out keycards.

"Here ya go, cupcakes." Coach Hedge said, before scrambling off. The demigods looked at each.

"Hedge family hotel!" Frank exclaimed.

"Who would've thought." Jason said.

Piper smiled at him, and checked her card. It read: _Room 5._

She shrugged, and looked around the room.

It was covered in cobwebs, but the gold still shone. The desk was dusty, and a chair sat overturned on it. A map sat on the arm of the chair.

Piper walked over to it. It was a map of the hotel. She scanned it, before putting it back. She knew Annabeth would want to find it herself.

Tomorrow Rome dies, she reminded herself. If they didn't stop it.

"There!" exclaimed Annabeth. She walked over to the map, and examined it. She study it critically, then pocketed it.

"Piper, Hazel, Percy, and Jason. You're on the left." Annabeth said. Piper ran that way, not staying to find out. She was tired.

She slid her key into the hole, and opened the door.

Wow.

The room was the size of the Big House back at Camp Half-Blood. It was made of Imperial Gold, like the rest of the hotel. A bathroom sat in the corner, and a king-sized bed sat dead center. She, feeling sleepy, leaped into bed, not even bothering to change. She was about to sleep, when a knocking on the door stopped her. She opened it.

Frank stood there, looking nervous. He held a book, entitled _Philosophy's Past: Ideas Through the Ages._

"Hey." Frank said. "I just want to lend you this."

He held out the book, and Piper stared at him. "Why do you have-"

"My mom." Frank stated. "She used to read it to me before she… yeah. Anyways, she would often say 'this book is important' before reading it. It often got my mind off my troubles. You should try."

Piper smiled. That was sweet. She grabbed the book, chatted with Frank for a while, before going back inside.

She walked over to one of the windows and stared out. She could see the Coliseum from here. She looked down at the pool, only to see… Percy.

She opened the window, and, book in hand, did something very Leo-like.

Piper jumped.


	8. Piper VIII

Piper didn't know how she felt- thrilled, or absolutely terrified.

She thought she would only fall about two or three feet. Instead, she fell twenty.

How did I even get to be this high? Piper wondered. Later, she would pass it off as Hedge magic. She landed softly on the ground, unhurt. Percy turned.

"Hello." Piper said, jogging over to him.

"Hey." Percy beckoned Piper to sit next to him. "How are you?"

"Good." Piper said. She looked at the philosophy book. She made a rash decision. "Here, take this."

Piper shoved the book into his arms. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Frank's gesture, or the book- but Percy seemed to be more troubled at the moment.

Percy frowned at her. "I don't like to read-"

"Just take it." Piper interrupted. Percy, though reluctantly, did.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked. Percy looked over at her. "I mean, killing Draco."

Percy thought about it. "Must be the fact that I had bottled up all my energy for thousands of years. I mean, if I tried now, I'd fail. Completely."

Piper genuinely couldn't see that. She didn't have any response to that (probably because she was exhausted), other than to be skeptical. She was about to voice her thoughts, when a _clop clop_ of hooves on stone sounded behind them.

"Cupcakes…" Coach Hedge growled from behind them. Neither Piper nor Percy turned to face him.

"What's troubling you?" asked Piper. She didn't know how she knew that he felt like he was in a pickle- maybe she'd learned too much about him. But then, why couldn't she figure out what Jason was thinking, romantically, anyways? As she told Frank, Piper was daughter of Aphrodite- goddess of love and _romance_. Coach Hedge sighed.

"This hotel." he said. "It brings back bad memories."

"Like?" Percy asked. Piper slapped him on the head.

"Per-!" she started, but Coach Hedge stopped her.

"No… it's fine. When I was young, my parents died. I was sad, but also happy. Them gone meant I could finally step out of my famous father's footsteps." Piper winced. She knew how that felt. "But, no luck. I tried to find Pan, but when the satyr Grover found him… I started studying martial arts. Maybe, I had convinced myself, I'll be able to defeat a powerful foe and step out of my father's shadow."

Percy stared at Coach Hedge. He opened his mouth, when Coach Hedge silenced him with a glare that might have been scary on someone taller.

"Not a word, cupcakes." Coach Hedge warned. "Not _one_ word to the others about this."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They didn't say one word to the others. They said many.

After explaining what had happened the night before- Hazel looked like she wanted to go hug the crazy goat, but that would tip him off to the fact she and Percy had disobeyed his orders. Plus, there was that small detail that they had about… seven hours to follow the Mark of Athena, as Annabeth called it, save Nico, and defeat two giants.

Note the sarcasm on 'small detail'.

Annabeth, after the story, had left immediately to 'follow the trail'. Everyone else decided to go defeat the twins. Piper noticed Percy had large bags under his eyes, but excitement shown through his tired demeanor. His facial expression indicated he was having a mental debate.

"Well!" Leo said. "Let's go kick some giant a-"

"Language!" Frank yelled, staring a red-faced Hazel.

Leo was an idiot.


	9. Frank IX

After lending Piper his book the night before, Frank was sitting on his bed. Tomorrow, they had to save Nico and Rome.

He rolled over in his bed. This is impossible, Frank thought sadly. Then he felt guilty. So what if it was nearly impossible? He had to save Hazel's brother. Frank sighed unhappily. He wanted to sleep on it, but he doubted he would be able to even rest.

An hour later, his doubts were proven wrong.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frank opened his eyes, and looked around. He was standing at a temple- the Parthenon. As he looked around, though, he noticed he was in a more ancient era. The Parthenon looked relatively new. No roads were to be found.

Frank had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. This was much like Hazel's blackout.

A slightly familiar boy walked by. Frank wanted to talk with him, but he knew that wouldn't do anything. He was invisible to all now.

"It's truly what they said." The boy murmured. Frank barely heard him. The boy looked around wildly, before sprinting inside. Frank drifted behind him. A giant statue of a woman stood in the center of the Parthenon.

Minerva's Greek form, Athena.

"Hello." the boy said to the statue. "It's me, Perseus."

Perseus. The boy was Percy freaking Jackson, but in his youth.

The statue glowed golden, and Athena's head turned to Percy.

"Hello, young Perseus." Athena said from inside the statue. "Yes, you may have it."

Have what?

Percy bowed. "My lady, thank you."

The dream changed.

Percy, now looking slightly older, was wearing his assassin outfit. He looked tired. Frank studied his new surroundings.

The two were in a huge throne room. Twelve mighty thrones sat around the room, like the formation of the oldest looking cabins at Camp Half-Blood, if Leo's picture was correct.

The marble throne room doors opened, and a giant… thing stepped into the room.

The person was human-like for his top half. It had lima bean green colored skin, with a bronze crown. Its hair was green, more so than the skin, and had scaly legs.

The giant (Frank noticed it looked so much like Polybotes had) stared in shock at Percy before smirking.

"Hello, Perseus. You? I never would have guessed." the giant asked.

"Indeed." Percy said calmly. "I am the Assassin of the Gods."

The giant threw back his head and laughed a cold laugh. The dream changed one last time.

The Seven from the present timezone, as well as Hazel, lay on the stone ground, dead. At least, Frank thought they all were dead. Hazel stood up, and faced Frank. It took a moment for him to realize that she was staring behind him, at the other side of the dungeon-like room. Frank turned, and saw Percy twirling a bloody blade between his fingers. Hazel charged him, but Percy rolled to the side easily. Percy pushed the dagger into Hazel's calf, and she fell to the ground.

Percy began brutally hacking off limbs of Hazel's one at a time. Frank couldn't look away.

"You see?" a voice whispered behind him. Frank turned, and was gifted with the sight of Lady Juno. He fell to one knee, and bowed.

"Rise, young one." Juno said, sounding distressed. Frank did. "I looked into the future to see the war results, but instead I see _this._ "

Juno pointed at the now unrecognizable form of Hazel, soaked in her own blood. "Do not trust Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang. Do not trust him."

Everything faded around Frank, and he gasped. Frank sat up, and looked around wildly. Only one thing was Frank able to gain from that. And as Frank went back to sleep, only to be awakened by Coach Hedge just hours later, he only had one thought on his mind.

Don't trust Percy.


	10. Frank X

Frank wanted to ask Percy about his first two dreams, but if what Lady Juno said was true… No. He'd better not take risks. Especially if he _knew_ it would end horribly.

But why would Percy have reason to kill them? Was he a spy for Gaea? A psychopath in disguise? Frank, whenever looking at him, wanted to gut the guy. Then again, Percy might not have any bad intentions- yet.

"We're here." Jason announced. Frank pulled himself out of his thoughts to stare in awe at the giant twins, Ephialtes and Otis's, lair.

The Coliseum was huge. A golden thread spiked up from the center, and bronze tendrils shot out a random people, before pulling away. Fireworks launched from the golden thread.

"Cheery place." Percy said, staring at the Coliseum anxiously. Leo noticed this.

"Why are you afraid?" Leo asked. "You can do that thingy you did to kill 'Doctor'."

Percy shook his head. "As Piper and Hedge already know, I can't. I only did it the first time due to the bottled-up energy."

Leo nodded, though he still looked like he didn't understand. Jason eyed Percy suspiciously.

"How does Pipes know?" Jason asked. Then, something bronze grabbed onto him, and yanked him towards the Coliseum.

"Jason!" Piper screamed. Another tendril flew down at Piper, and, in her moment of shock, carried her away.

"Scatter!" Percy yelled. They did.

Hazel was, unfortunately, the next to go. She had leaped in front of Frank to stop him from getting pulled away from the rest of his friends. Leo than had jumped onto one, and yelled, "I'll follow it! Wait for my signal!"

Leo was then thrown into a rising cage, holding the others.

Suddenly, the tendrils dissipated.

Frank looked around him. It was only him… and Percy. Annabeth wouldn't be able to offer backup.

"Well." Percy said grimly. "We should go see what the F Tails and Oatmeal want."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "F Tails and Oatmeal?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note to self: _Never_ accept a plan of Percy's.

As soon as Percy proposed his plan, Frank had agreed with him, having no better ideas. The plan was simple: Percy was a distraction, Frank killed them from behind.

When Frank pointed out a god was needed to kill a giant, Percy looked at him funny. He had said, "I didn't need one."

Percy shot at the Coliseum doors like a hurricane, and Frank, no matter how skeptical of Percy's loyalties, couldn't help but be impressed. The doors banged open, and Frank turned into a small fly. He flew above the Coliseum walls, noticing that something was definitely up.

As he looked down at the Coliseum, Frank noticed two look-alike giants. They wore matching clothes, and had the same kind of complex as the giant Percy had fought.

F Tails and Oatmeal.

One of the giants noticed him. The giant smirked.

"Hello, Frank Zhang. Come to kill us?" it yelled. The other twin looked at him, like 'are you insane'.

"Ephialtes?" it- Otis- asked. F Tails pointed at Frank, and suddenly he was falling. Frank hit the ground with a hard 'thump'.

"Welcome to the First Annual Destroy the Roman Show!" Ephialtes boomed. Frank got up wincing.

"I don't like this channel." Percy announced. "Let's watch something else."

F Tails roared in rage, and charged Percy. Rolling, Percy uncapped a pen. It grew into a large sword. F Tails stumbled, then glared at Otis.

"Get him!" Ephialtes roared, jabbing his finger at Frank. Frank tried to turn into an elephant- but nothing happened. The Coliseum was messing with his powers. Otis charged, but at Percy. F Tails face-palmed, but turned to Frank. Ephialtes pulled out a spear, from where, Frank had no idea, and charged, swinging the spear wildly.

Frank pulled out his bow, and began to fire arrows. F Tails deflected each one. Frank grimaced, and glanced at the cage. Hazel was breathing quickly, and everyone looked grim. Frank turned back to the fight to see Ephialtes about to hit him. He rolled, and his arrows all fell out of the quiver. F Tails stomped on them, and they broke.

Frank tossed his bow at Ephialtes, but it bounced off harmlessly, shattering.

The giant slowly lumbered toward him. F Tails raised his spear, before something large crashed into him.

Otis.

Frank looked over at Percy. How did he do that, Frank wondered. Percy just glared at the twins. Oatmeal burst into dust, and Ephialtes stood.

"Well played." F Tails said. "But touch up on your acting!"

An invisible force slammed into Percy, and he flew back into one of the empty stands. The light in the middle of the arena disappeared.

Ephialtes charged a surprised Frank. Knocking him to the ground, the light reappeared next to the giant. He dipped his weapon in it, and the point caught fire. Frank gulped as Ephialtes pulled something out of his pocket.

His firewood.

The giant chuckled. "Yes, Frank Zhang. It was easier to steal this than it was to… to…"

F Tails shrugged. "Never mind that. Goodbye, Frank Zhang."

Ephialtes dropped the firewood on to Frank's chest. He couldn't move. Ephialtes dipped the spear down. There was no help. Percy was too far away, everyone was tied up, and Otis was almost reformed.

The spear impaled Frank, and his body caught fire. All went black.


	11. Annabeth XI

Annabeth already hated spiders- she did not need to meet the queen.

After going through multiple challenges- building the silk, escaping crazy worshippers of a god, and breaking her ankle, Arachne was just cruel.

Beautiful tapestries surrounded her, of things on Olympus- including her new designs. It was eerie, and Annabeth wished for those times again.

Arachne laughed at her, and walked over to the Athena Parthenos. She spoke in a creepy way, less than Kronos's, but more than Hades.

"Annabeth Chase…" she whispered. "The prized daughter of Athena…"

Annabeth swallowed hard. Her hand grasped her knife, but she decided not to fight. Annabeth surveyed her surroundings.

"Hello, Lady Arachne." she said. Annabeth needed to flatter her for this. "You are truly an amazing weaver."

Arachne snarled. "Of course I am! But your mother was too blind to realize that!"

Annabeth feigned agreement. "She is, isn't she? She made me come down here, to fight you! How could I ever have a chance at coming close to you?!"

Arachne took a few steps forward, and Annabeth shivered. "Yes. She deserves nothing less than a kick off the Olympian Council, and into here. Oh, how delicious that would have been!"

Arachne shook her head sadly. "But alas! I am stuck here, eating your siblings. Shame, really."

"You know, you're a symbol of fear for all." Annabeth lied. She was feared by Athena children, and said goddess herself. "We could go up to the surface with my help. You could topple Athena from her throne- give her the justice she deserves."

Arachne seemed to consider this.

"Come with me," Annabeth said, hand outstretched. She had one shot. "And you can get long-needed revenge."

Arachne glared at her. "Or I could eat you! That would hurt her!"

Annabeth shook her head. "Then why did she send me down here in the first place? She won't care. Come on."

Arachne hesitantly stretched out one of her long, hairy legs. She took a few steps forward. Faster than the eye could follow, Annabeth whipped out her dagger, and threw it at a spot next to one of Arachne's legs. The floor collapsed, and Arachne fell into a hole only slightly bigger than her.

"No! I will not go to Tartarus!" yelled the voice of a falling Arachne. "No! Nooooooooo!"

The spider's voice faded, and Annabeth stood, ignoring the pain of her ankle. The ambrosia was helping.

She stumbled over to the Athena Parthenos, ignoring the sadness of losing her knife. She reached at the threads around the statue, and began to rip them off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the statue was untied, the room was filled with thread. Annabeth's wrist hurt. She sat down on the foot of the Athena Parthenos, and checked her bag.

Pulling out Daedalus's laptop, she realized it was unlikely help was coming. Her friends didn't know where she was.

Annabeth sent a help signal to Piper's phone. For once, she was thankful for Leo, and his seemingly stupid idea of the app.

Annabeth took this time to think over past events. Percy had come into her lives, though it felt different. It felt like he didn't come into her life three days ago- it felt like four and a half.

Percy was, as she'd gathered, annoying, slightly sad, funny, goofy, strong, hot, and- wait, what?

Annabeth shook that thought away. Bad thoughts, she chided herself. You _cannot_ be a sea spawn's friend.

But then again, did a thousand year old feud really matter to the children? She looked down at the hole Arachne had fallen in, and felt a little bit of guilt. The spider hated her for her mother.

Then again, Annabeth was really stubborn. Athena had probably given that trait to her. Annabeth picked up some silk, and began to mess with it. She could, apparently, weave.

She looked down at it a while later, but dropped it in shock.

Annabeth had weaved a mini-Percy.


	12. Piper XII

Hazel screamed as they watched a spear impale Frank.

Piper had assumed that the wood was much like that one king's. So, she looked away as Frank burned.

Instead, she focused her gazed on Percy. First, he looked murderous, then surprised, and finally thankful. Piper followed his gaze to see Frank surrounded in red, firewood unburning in his hand. He stood.

Jason gasped behind her, and Piper turned to look at him. He was looking at Frank with respect.

"What is it?" Piper asked. Jason looked at her.

"He… he's got the blessing of Mars." Jason said. "He's invincible right now… and will win any fight. No gods needed."

Piper turned back to the fight. Otis had fully reformed, and was now charging Frank. Percy rushed over to them, and cut open the cage with his pen-sword.

"We need to go." Percy said grimly. Piper looked at him in shock.

"But Frank!" she said. Percy glared at her, and she tried her best not to shrink back.

"He won't recognize anything or anyone. If we don't leave, he'll kill us." Hazel sobbed at Percy's words. Piper looked at Frank again, to see him pounding Ephialtes with his own spear.

"But-"

"Go!" Percy shouted. The rest of the Seven did. They all rushed to the door, but Hazel hesitated, staring sadly at Frank.

"Come on, Hazel!" Jason shouted. Hazel followed them.

The light in the arena was now collapsed on the Coliseum. The structure was getting completely destroyed. Piper randomly wondered where Coach Hedge was. As if he was listening, Coach Hedge ran up to them.

"I got us-" Coach Hedge stopped, staring in wonder at the Coliseum. "Who did that?"

"Frank." Leo said in awe.

"Great future." Coach Hedge grunted. "Anyways, I sold the hotel material for ship repair money. And, uh, TV if you can."

Smart move, at least the selling part.

"Alright, give it here." Percy said. Coach Hedge handed him the money. Percy threw it into the air, and said, "Oh Hermes, Casheer of Olympus, the Assassin of the Gods requires the Coliseum to be fixed after Frank is done."

The money disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey!" Coach Hedge yelled indignantly. "That was for TV, uh, I mean ship repairs!"

Percy looked at Coach Hedge with a 'are you kidding me' stare.

A boom sounded from inside the Coliseum, and giant dust flew everywhere, along with a jar with a person- Nico- inside. They didn't even try to reform.

Percy stuck a little in his mouth. He grimaced. "Ugh. This must be Ephialtes dust, because oatmeal isn't _this_ disgusting."

Piper wanted to know what he meant, but just then, Frank stumbled out of the Coliseum, completely fine. No fire, no stab wounds, no death.

"Frank!" sobbed Hazel. Frank scratched his head.

"What happened?" he asked slowly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They got onto the Argo II, with praises showering Frank. He _had_ single-handedly killed two giants. Nico had been pulled out of the jar, but was still unconscious.

Piper felt a beeping sound coming from her pocket. She pulled out her phone, making sure no one was watching, and turned it on.

Piper, noticing what it said, pocketed it and rushed to Leo.

"Emmanuel Building!" Piper told him. Leo looked at her.

"No, it's Leo. Say it, Lee-OH." Leo said. Piper slapped him.

"No, fly to the Emmanuel Building, and blow up the parking lot. That's where Annabeth is."

"Oh." Leo started to walk away, but then stopped. "Wait… how do you know that?"

Piper ignored him.

About an hour later, the ship blew apart the parking lot. Coach Hedge cheered, his sadness of losing money gone.

Piper could just see Annabeth staring up at them. Piper grabbed a rope next to her, on Draco's rotting body (Coach Hedge wouldn't let them get rid of it) ant threw it down. Percy leaped over the railing next to her, and caught one of the ladder ropes. He slid down, not caring about any possible rope burn.

Piper climbed down the ladder, the _normal_ way, and met Annabeth and Percy at the bottom. Nobody else climbed down.

Piper hugged Annabeth. "You're okay."

"I'm fine." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, avoiding Percy's gaze.

Piper looked over at a hole. "What is-?"

"Don't." Annabeth warned. "It's a hole to Tartarus."

"Oh." Piper said. She looked up at the giant Athena statue. "What do we do with it, uh, her?"

Annabeth shrugged. A small snapping was heard at Percy's feet.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Probably nothing." Annabeth said, sounding unsure. "Don't worry."

A hole split open under Percy's feet, and he fell, trying to grab onto a few strings, but they came with him, making the hole bigger. Piper screamed, and Annabeth turned to see the hole.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled. The two ran over to the hole, to see Percy dangling over the pit.

"Help!" Piper called to the ship. No response.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy looked up, and said, "I'll be fine! You guys go! Close the Doors of Death!"

Percy let go of the ledge, and the last view of him was him smiling sadly.

Annabeth let out a sob, and Piper felt rears coming to her eyes. Percy was in Tartarus. _Tartarus._ Nobody ever went down there and came up alive. Everything around her glowed brighter, until they stood on a repaired Argo II, the Athena statue next to her. The crew, plus Nico now, stared at the group. But Piper had one thought.

Percy, however sad, was as good as dead.


	13. Piper XIII

Everyone was staring at Piper and Annabeth- except Frank. He was staring at the Athena statue, in a kind of recognition. All was quiet.

Nico decided to break the silence. "Where's this Percy I keep hearing about?"

Annabeth let out another pitiful sob, and Piper looked down.

"Where is he?" Hazel asked. Piper looked up.

"I-in Tart-Tartarus." Piper stuttered. A horrified gasp sounded around the ship.

"Nobody's ever been to Tartarus…" Nico whispered. "Not even me or my father…"

"He'll be fine." Jason said with authority. Annabeth looked up at him. Piper, even though Percy had been in Annabeth's life for only a few days, could see that Annabeth cared deeply for Percy. She stood, and wiped her tears.

"Let's go." Annabeth said, though Piper could still hear sadness in her voice. "For Percy!"

"For Percy!" Sounded around the ship, with a few not saying anything, including Jason. Piper glared at him.

"For Percy." Jason said lamely. Piper continued to glare, and a tear trickled down Annabeth's cheek.

"For Percy!" he yelled in fake excitement.

"Thank you." Piper said, exasperated.

"Is that… Minerva?" Frank asked, pointing at the statue. Piper, hearing the Roman name, was reminded of Camp Jupiter and Reyna. Why had she not worried about Jason in this time? Frank cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, Athena."

"No." Annabeth said, no longer crying. "It's the Athena Parthenos."

 _That is where you are wrong, my child._ A voice flowed freely from the statue. Everyone, now on guard, pulled out their weapons, excluding Nico.

"Lady Minerva?" Jason asked. The statue flared red.

 _No! Do not speak of the Roman disgrace. I am Pallas Athena._ Athena said angrily, before regaining her composure. _I am here to help you._

Frank gulped. "Um… okay."

 _Ask away._ Athena insisted.

"Alright…" Frank said. "Are my dreams-"

 _Yes._ Athena said. _All of them- including the final one. However, don't make assumptions._

"But why me?" Frank asked. The rest of the crew watched the exchange in bewilderment. "Why was I shown that, of all demigods?"

 _Because,_ Athena said gravely. " _You alone will make the right choice_. _Goodbye, and may the odds be ever in your favor._

The light dimmed, and Annabeth glared at the statue.

"She just _had_ to quote Hunger Games, didn't she?" Annabeth grumbled.

"What's Hunger Games?" Hazel asked.

"A great book series, written by Susan Collins." Annabeth explained. "And no, it isn't owned by a 'JKPika' or something like that."

Annabeth glared at Leo for that last part.


	14. Annabeth XIV

Annabeth was sad.

She felt like she had known Percy for years- not days. The feeling of longing that had disappeared when Percy had arrived was back. Annabeth, in the few hours since Percy disappeared, had stared anything Percy-related. She couldn't help but feel this was her fault.

And now, it was night time, and Annabeth sat in her cabin, staring at the ceiling. So much had changed since yesterday- she was in her cabin, no Rome-destroying threats, no sons of Hades in trouble, and sadly no Percy.

Annabeth fingered her Athenian coin. Her mother just _had_ to send her on that quest, didn't she? Annabeth figured had this happened last year, when her friend Luke had tried, and failed, to raise Kronos, she would have joined his cause. Then, Thalia wouldn't have blood on her hands. Annabeth had wanted to join the hunters after that experience, but had refrained from doing so. The longing stopped her.

Annabeth rolled over, so that her head was in her pillow. Her heart stung when she thought of Percy. Why do I feel like this? Annabeth had asked herself. Percy was already an important factor in her life.

Hours later, Annabeth fell asleep, and was hounded by dreams.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First, all was black. A rushing noise filling her ears, Annabeth looked around. She was in a pit, falling next to someone. This was Percy's situation, she realized. Annabeth fought back a sob. The hole opened up to a large cavern, and the dream changed.

This time, she watched Percy facing a giant- Porphyrion, if the descriptions of Piper and Jason were right. Porphyrion was laughing. Percy was leaning on a giant throne.

"I hear you're trying to destroy Zeus." Percy said. "Not happening, Porphy-boy."

Percy, pulling out a knife from his assassin outfit, charged the giant. Everything spun, until Annabeth was standing in a room.

 _You think he's already attached?_ a harsh voice asked. Annabeth gulped. She knew that voice much too well.

Kronos.

 _Yes._ Gaea's voice said. _And we do not need a host this time._

 _I hate that Grace girl._ Kronos growled. _Stupid hunter ruining everything._

A hole opened up in the middle of the room, and an earthborn crawled out.

"M'lord, m'lady," it said. "The boy is coming."

Gaea laughed. _Send in the duplicates._

 _And if you can,_ Kronos added. _Try and continue to plant seeds of hatred towards the gods._

Annabeth woke up, mouth dry. Kronos was working with Gaea.

That wasn't good. Not at all.


	15. Annabeth XV

The Doors of Death banged open.

With two enemies dead behind them, what remained of the Seven stared at the doors that had caused so much pain. A figure tumbled out, recognized easily as Percy Jackson.

Groaning, the assassin said, "Am I out?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Yes you are."

Percy groaned again.

"Get some ambrosia and nectar." Jason ordered quietly. He seemed to have put aside his slight anger towards Percy. When, Annabeth didn't know.

"I… I'm good." Percy insisted.

"No, you're not." Nico said, glaring at Percy. "You're almost dead."

"You're… you're Nico di Angelo." Percy said as Piper took some ambrosia out of her back pocket and gave it to him.

"Yeah." Nico said, looking around. "Guys, this place is unstable. If we don't move now-"

"Okay." Percy said, chewing the ambrosia. "Let's go."

Percy stood up, only to fall back to the ground, face-first. Leo put on a fake-disgusted face.

"Dude. Do _not_ make out with the enemy. Didn't think you were into Gaea-like people." Percy glowered at him.

"If you think that I would _ever_ make out with the killer of my-"

"Guys!" Nico called again. He was at the doors, staring up at the ceiling. A rumble shook the room, and Percy stood immediately, pain flashing through his eyes.

My mother would be proud, noted Annabeth.

"We have to leave!" Nico shouted, his voice getting quieter the more it rumbled. "The cavern is unstable!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Leo yelled. Nico glared at him, and he disappeared into shadow. Nico's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Piper yelled frantically. Nico looked at her, and seemed to be shouting something, like _I don't know, but maybe it's,_ before some dust fell in his mouth. He spat it out, and closed his eyes.

"This is no time for meditation!" Leo yelled from behind Annabeth, barely audible.

Then, everything turned black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All Annabeth remembered was feeling sick, before being engulfed in light for a fraction of a second, and then falling unconscious. She was, for the first time since Percy had _fallen_ , having a dream.

Percy was sitting in an ancient Greek house, an older woman sitting next to him. He was younger than Annabeth had ever seen him, four or five, maybe. All worry was absent from his face.

"And so," The woman said, a book in hand. Annabeth, able to translate her ancient Greek easily, listened on, hoping to find out more about the enigma that was Percy Jackson. "Perseus chopped off the head of Medusa, and her children popped out."

"What happened next, Mom?" the young Percy asked. The woman, Percy's mother, chuckled.

"Well, that's all history, isn't it?" Percy's mom closed her eyes, and called, "Theseus! Please come here!"

A fit man walked over to the two. A slave, Annabeth realized.

"Yes, Miss Sally?" asked Theseus. Percy had a cute confused look on his face.

"I've told you," Sally rolled her eyes. "Just call me 'Sally'. No 'Miss' or 'Mistress'. Anyways, could you make us something to eat? We have guests coming over."

"Blue?" Theseus asked.

"What else?" Sally said kindly. Theseus wandered off, and Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Percy liking blue food.

"Mom?" Percy asked timidly.

"Yes, honey?" Sally said, still staring at where Theseus had left.

"Why do we have the great hero Theseus as our helper?" Sally looked at him with fake-annoyance.

"One more time, say it with me, Theseus isn't the hero Theseus." Percy did as he was told. Sally smiled, and for a moment, all seemed perfect for the two.

Then, then a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Sally called. A sound of a door slamming into wood played across the house, and a sound like a skater gliding on ice could be heard. Sally paled.

"Run, Percy!" she yelled to her child. "Ru-"

The hand of an earthen woman grabbed her, and Annabeth awoke.


	16. Frank XVI

Frank stood, leaning on mast of the Argo II, watching Hazel. The rest of the Seven, plus Nico, were all still asleep. Percy must have had a _very_ hard time in Tartarus, because he had let down all of his shields. He looked almost peaceful.

Hazel did, too. Without the threat of saving someone or something; whether Nico, Percy, or Rome; Hazel was completely relaxed.

Frank flashed back to the blackout, where it had all ended. That was one of his favorited moments with Hazel.

Next to her, Annabeth stirred. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly, knife in hand. Frank started. Annabeth's gaze fell on Percy, and she softened. Even more so than she had before he fell into Tartarus. Frank, even though he didn't feel Percy was trustworthy, had felt guilty.

Annabeth, noticing Frank, looked up. Her gaze hardened ever so slightly.

"You can go." she said. "I'll watch them."

"But-" Frank started to protest. Annabeth held her hand up, like _Stop_.

"Go." she ordered. Frank trudged away, down to his cabin.

He had been thankful for M- um, Athena fixing the ship- and moving everything back. But there was obviously a price. Gods didn't do that kind of thing out of the goodness of their hearts.

Or statues.

Frank plopped down on his bed, tired again. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but commanding the Roman soldiers? That tired one out.

Frank fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frank stood on the Field of Mars, staring out a New Rome. He knew what was coming.

Sure enough, the voice of Gaea sounded around the city, like an echo. Her words, however, were different.

 _You know not to trust Perseus_ , her voice whispered. _Kill him. Even now he summons enemies of the demigods. Fear and Panic approach. The Jailer circles your Praetor, trying to stop her. My youngest rises, thirsty for revenge on Jason and his sister. Perseus Jackson is to blame. He will kill you at the perfect moment._

As frightening as it was, Frank agreed with Gaea. He didn't trust Percy.

"Fear and Panic? The Jailer?" Frank asked. The youngest- that was Saturn. Or Kronos.

Gaea chuckled. _I cannot tell you._

The dream changed.

Percy was ripping off Hazel's limbs again. The dead bodies of all the Seven sat on the ground- except his and Hazel's.

Hazel's blood formed the words _You did nothing_ , before it was engulfed in smoke.

Frank sat up, sweating. That nightmare had plagued him every day since he first saw the dream.

His cabin door opened, and Annabeth stood there. Frank wanted to tell her not to trust Percy, but found he couldn't.

"Hey." she said. "We need you, Praetor."


	17. Please Read

**I need a little empathy here. I feel this story has gotten boring, for me, anyway, and you know what Rick Riordan says. So... I'm discontinuing. Sorry. Maybe, if I get enough pleas, I'll continue where I ended, or make a remake. I might even come back to it naturally. Even if I did do either of those, I'd go back and revise everything. I had plans for this story. Big ones. So, in the end, this is just a long, large hiatus.**


	18. A Sorry Goodbye (Or an unread AN)

I'm an absolutely awful author.

I thought that maybe, just maybe, one day I would be able to update. But it's clear to me now that's not going to happen. I wrote a story no better than one that's usually depicted as the one people imagine when they hear "FanFiction". And while it's true that I had no random kissing scenes between to unlike characters, I had many plot holes and horrible ideas. Many things I wrote made no sense- like the kissing scenes I just mentioned. Maybe one day, I'll write another story (a significantly better one). I will, however finally fully discontinue this story- however, it is up for adoption. If you truly liked this garbage, ask and I'll gladly give you the chapters for you to adopt.

I'm sorry for anyone who wishes it isn't so, but goodbye.

11/25/16

Okay, this story is no longer up to adopt. It has been adopted by the talented MJ-Booklover, going under the same name. The first chapter is up. For anyone who wants to see how the story ends, MJ-Booklover is writing it, the way I intended- yet better.


End file.
